Kelly Hugh, avagy egy bérgyilkos társaság történet
by Grissom and Sara Forever
Summary: This stroy is written by one of my friend and me...
1. Chapter 1: A kezdet

_**Első fejezet**_

Kelly Hugh lassan sétált végig Las Vegas egyik kihalt utcájában. Ez ugyebár nem igazán volt szokás, hogy egy utca kihalt legyen, főleg nem ebben a városban. Szóval, Kelly sem volt az az átlagos lány. Mit lány, nő! Ms. Hugh már 25 fölött volt, és igencsak kis csinos teremtésnek számított Vegas-ban. Na szóval, csak sétálgatott a Casino Street mögötti kis utcákban. Nagyon látszott rajta, hogy keres valamit. Az arcán olyan kifejezés ült, hogy vagy nem tudja, hogy merre jár, ami a turistáknál elő szokott fordulni, de tudjátok ezen a nőn látszott, hogy nem turista, vagy pedig nagyon álcázni akarja magát. Én eközben befordultam a Las Vegas Blvd.-re, ahol a laborunk állt, és nem dicsekedésből, de hála a barátomnak, aki egyben a főnököm is, mi vagyunk az USA-ban a 2. legjobb teljesítményű Bűnügyi Labor. Leparkoltam a vadonatúj GMC-mel, gondosan bezártam, majd beléptem a kapun.

- Szia Judy! –köszöntem a portásnőnknek, aki egyébként kezelte a befutó hívásainkat is.

- Jó estét Ms. Sidle! –köszönt, majd átnyújtott néhány papírt- Ezeket Mr. Grissom küldte, azt mondta, hogy tárgyalásra ment, így Ön helyettesíti addig.

- Tényleg? Remek, jó hogy szólt. – ezzel átvettem a papírokat, persze én erről már tudtam. Grissom még tegnap este elmondta nekem. Bementem Griss irodájába, és letettem a cuccomat. Ekkor kopogott az ajtón Nick Stokes kollégám.

- Szia Sara! Mi az Grissom nyugdíjba megy, és te leszel helyette? –mosolygott a texasi srác.

- Nem Nicky, egy bírósági tárgyaláson van, és addig én felügyelem a csapatot.

- Értem már, akkor hívom a többieket a pihenőbe, és kezdődhet a munka.

- 5 perc és ott vagyok.

Megvártam, amíg Nick eltűnik az ajtón át, majd kihúztam az asztal legfelső fiókját. Egy kis cetlit találtam benne, rajta a nevemmel. Kivettem és elolvastam. Gil írta, a papíron csak néhány mondat állt, de nekem ezek is elég meggyőzőek voltak, sőt, ha még a tegnap reggelt is hozzáveszem. Elmosolyodtam. Visszatettem a cetlit gondosan a helyére, mintha hozzá sem nyúltam volna, majd felkaptam a szokásos űrlapokat, a táskámat, és a beérkezett bejelentésekről szóló papírokat majd átmentem a pihenőbe. A csapat nagy része már szerintem javában a harmadik kávéjánál tartott. Töltöttem magamnak egy pohárba, majd leültem velük szembe.

- Grissom? –kérdezte Warrick Brown, a vérbeli vegasi néger srác.

- Bírósági tárgyaláson van, és megkért, hogy addig felügyeljem a csapatot. –válaszoltam.

- De hát én vagyok a rangidős! Gil miért nem engem kért föl? –kérdezett vissza Catherine Willows. Azt kell, hogy mondjam, hogy ugyan Cath-tel nem voltunk ősellenségek, de azért a legjobb barátnők sem, de ha az egyik bajban volt a másik mindig kiállt mellette. Ezt vagy barátságnak, vagy amolyan kolléga-kapcsolatnak is hívhatjuk. Visszatérve Catherine-re, sokszor veszekedtünk, elég sokszor. Mindig azzal jött nekem, hogy ő itt a rangidős, meg hogy ő több tapasztalattal rendelkezik, mint én.

- Cath, figyelj ide, ezt majd Grissom-mal beszéld meg, nekem ehhez semmi közöm. Judy most szólt, hogy Griss ezt üzente, én pedig nem mondhatom azt, hogy nem kösz, majd inkább Catherine. –mondtam higgadtan. Nem mondott semmit erre, így azt reméltem, hogy most már ez nem lesz vitatárgya a mai műszakban. Elolvastam a bejelentéseket. Sima gyilkossági ügyeknek látszottak, bár, a papírokból sokszor a negyede se derül ki.

- Nos, akkor milyen munkánk van mára? Unom már a labormunkát. –szólalt fel a csapat legfiatalabb tagja Greg Sanders. Csíptem a srácot, de nekem ott volt Griss, akibe őrülten szerelmes voltan, vagy már...hány éve is? Nem is tudtam már megmondani, nagyon sok év telt el gyötrődéssel, míg végre összeszedte magát, és megtette az első lépéseket. Na mondjuk rögtön a negyedik, vagy ötödik lépésével meg is győzött, de ezt most későbbre hagynám...

- Igazából valószínűleg a szokásos munkák. Cath, te és Nick velem jöttök a Sphere mögötti sikátorhoz. Ismeretlen problémát jelentettek, beszéltünk Vega nyomozóval, aki kint van mára helyszínen, ő egy kupacnyi hullát azonosított. Greg te a Lady's Luck-ba mész, 35 év körüli nőt holtan találtak a fürdőben. Warrick, te szintén oda mész, csak néhány emelettel feljebb. Az áldozat leírása hasonlít a Greg helyszínén találtra, lehet, hogy van összefüggés a két ügy között. Nos, akkor mindenkinek jó munkát. Műszak végén mindenkitől kérem a jelentéseket. –ezzel elindultunk ki-ki a maga útjára. Megbeszéltem Nick-kel, és Cath-tel, hogy kint találkozunk. Megpróbáltam üzenni Griss-nek, hogy hova jöjjön, ha végzett a tárgyaláson, de a mobilja ki volt kapcsolva, ami persze érthető volt, így hagytam az egészet és elindultam a helyszínünkre.


	2. Chapter 2: Ami ránk várt

_**Második fejezet  
Ami ránk várt...**_

A sikátor levegője szinte átázott az áporodott és oszló hullák szagaitól.

- Ez borzasztó! –nyögte Catherine.

- Ki képes egyszerre ennyi ember megölésére? Vagy, ha nem is egyszerre, de legalább nem itt rakná le.

- Úgy 10-12 holttestet számolok. –szóltam közbe.

- Mintha Griss-t hallanám! –jegyezte meg Nick.

- Parancsolsz valamit Nicky?

- Ja, nem nem, csak azt akartam kérdezni, hogy akkor mi a következő lépés?

- David hamarosan itt lesz, szétszedjük a hullákat, ő beszállíttatja őket a patológiára. A doki megkezdi a boncolást, mi meg elkezdjük feldolgozni a helyszínt.

Ez így is történt. David Phillips, a helyettes korboncnokunk bevitte a testeket. Még majdnem el is találtam a számukat. 15-en voltak, csupán a kupac belsejében lévőket nem láthattam. A levegő nem tisztult semmit azzal, hogy elvitték a testeket, sőt még büdösebb lett. Próbáltam inkább a számon venni a levegőt.

- Nick, van néhány szemtanúnk, az egyik csak veled hajlandó beszélni. –jött oda Vega nyomozó.

- Megyek, ha nem bánjátok csajok.

- Menj csak. –sóhajtott fel Cathy. Én elkezdtem rögzíteni a lábnyomokat, míg ő a kupac alatt maradt lével bíbelődött. Nick a kordonhoz sétált és egy szőke bombázóval találta magát szembe. Felismertem azt a nőt, Kelly Hugh volt az. Bár ez a helyszín nem volt közel ahhoz, ahol ma már láttam őt, azért nem kizárt, hogy ő is benne volt a buliban.

- Nick Stokes vagyok, miben segíthetek hölgyem?

- Nos, a nevem Kelly Stacer. – még szép, hogy álnevet öltött- Nem sokat láttam, csupán annyit, hogy egy kamion állt meg itt. Egy félórát időzhetett itt, aztán mikor elment azt hagyta maga után. Azonnal értesítettem a rendőrséget.

- Értem, Ms. Stacer. Kérem, befáradna Vega nyomozóval a kapitányságra, hogy felvegyék a vallomását?

- Én magával szeretnék menni! –mosolygott Kelly, és közelebb lépett Nick-hez. Stokes-on látszott, hogy alig tud ellenállni a csábosan mosolygó nőnek.

- Sajnálom, hölgyem...

- Kelly, szólítson Kelly-nek.

- Rendben Kelly, sajnálom, de nem jöhet velem, nekem itt még több órányi munkám van.

- Kár, de akkor majd bent még biztosan összefutunk! –mosolygott ismét Hugh, majd elindult Vega nyomozóval a kapitányságra. Nick pedig visszatért hozzánk.

- Csinos kis csaj! –jegyezte meg Catherine.

- Na igen, de egyelőre még gyanúsított.

Azért láttam, hogy Nick-nek még a helyén volt az esze. Ekkor megcsörrent a telefonom. Grissom volt az. Felvettem.

- Szia, mondjad!

- Szia édes, láttam, hogy kerestél, még csak most végeztem.

- Jah, igen, azért kerestelek, mert kaptunk egy elég nagy terjedelmű ügyet. 15 halott. Semmit nem tudunk még, most dolgozzuk fel a helyszínt Cath-tel és Nick-kel.

- Szemtanúk?

- Eddig egyetlen egy. Egy bizonyos Kelly Stacer, legalábbis Nick-nek így mutatkozott be. Azonban, én ismerem ezt a csajt, még egy négy hónappal ezelőtti maffia-ügyben volt gyanúsított. Nick nem ismeri, ezért nem tudta, hogy nem az igazi nevét mondta el neki.

- Kiderült még valami erről a Kelly-ről anno?

- 25 éves, Vegas-i lakos, a címe a gépben, bár azóta elköltözhetett. DNS-e és az ujjlenyomata az FBI-adatbázisában. Valamint, az igazi neve, Kelly Hugh.

- Értem, add meg a címet, és már megyek is.

- Azért öltözz át otthon, és ne öltönybe gyere ki.

- Persze, útközben még belefér. Na mondod a címet?

- A Sphere mögötti kis sikátorban vagyunk, de a 1 kilométeres körzetben mindent lezártunk, úgyhogy ide fogsz találni. Siess.

- Sietek, szeretlek!

- Én is! –ezzel bontottuk a vonalat. Nem vettem észre, hogy Catherine eközben mögöttem dolgozott.

- Ki menjen haza átöltözni?

- Tessék? –néztem rá értetlenül.

- Bocs, de akaratlanul is hallottam, ahogy telefonáltál.

- Jah, Grissom-nak mondtam, hogy menjen haza átöltözni, mert még képes és kijön öltönyben dolgozni.

- Értem.

Viszonylag sokára végeztünk. Már csak néhány óránk volt hátra a műszakból. Úgy tűnt, hogy ez most egy igen szép hosszú duplaműszak lesz. Cath elment a dokihoz a jelentésekért, Nick lement a kapitányságra a jegyzőkönyvért, útközbe természetesen belebotlott Kelly-be, így egy kicsit jóval több időbe telt neki, mire visszatért Grissom-hoz és hozzám. Mi ugyanis beültünk Griss irodájába, és az eddig összegyűjtött adatokat egyeztettük.


End file.
